


How Many?

by LiquidLithium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLithium/pseuds/LiquidLithium
Summary: Levi Ackerman is no stranger to death.
But he'd gotten used to it in a certain way.





	

Levi had wondered for a moment how big the bullet had to be and what speed it had to be going in order to get that kind of spray - the blood, brain, bone, flesh and hair seemingly vaporized on impact - as the bullet whizzed through Nifa’s skull. Time had seemed to slow down for a moment as he watched, her head in one piece before the top half of her skull had suddenly rained down gore on the roof shingles.

He still thinks about it even as he sips at his tea, looking outwardly unaffected, in the corner of the barn as the sun casts long shadows through the open gate.

He can't remember the countless deaths he's seen. After watching titans dig into the people around him in so many countless ways, he began to just… become used to it. Even picking up his own blades to slash through another human being has been second nature. He still mourns the deaths and expresses his condolences, but he’s learned to expect the deaths before they happen. It makes it easier to cope when you act as if those around you are already dead. 

But something still irks him about Nifa’s death scene until he realizes what it is.

It was the first gun, he thinks.

He’s never seen that kind of damage before. He’s seen people torn apart and crushed in disgustingly large hands, but he’s never seen the inside of someone’s skull. He sits there remembering the image for a moment - the back of her head hollowed out, bits of flesh and hair pealing away from the bone, the brain leftover inside Nifa’s skull mangled and twisted.

He wonders how many more people he’ll see like this, too.


End file.
